Shining Emeralds
by RavenDigtial
Summary: Raven is a girl with an interesting past but with a life like hers she might have an interesting future too. Please read and review!
1. And So It Begins

A/N: This story takes place in a world where Adventure and Tamers are a TV show and Frontier never existed. I know the weather in Boston isn't this warm but that's just the way it's gonna be.

* * *

"Come on, come on, you're gonna be late!"

Raven opened her eyes to reveal a small white rabbit-like digimon bouncing on the bed beside her.

"Uhh. Let me see what time it is." She moved her hand slowly along her bedside table and grabbed her D-Arc. She sleepily pressed it's buttons until the time popped up.

"Terriermon, it's only 6:11. Why the hell did you wake me up now?"

"No, no, it's daylight savings time."

"That's when we fall an hour back so it's only 5:11 right?"

"No. Today's the day we spring forward."

"You mean it's 7:11?"

The digimon nodded.

Raven sat still for a few more seconds staring at her D-Arc before the time changed up an hour to 7:11.

"Damn, I am gonna be late. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

'You were sleeping."

The girl jumped out of bed and started to get dressed until she remembered her digimon.

"Get out."

"Wha?"

"I said get out!"

Raven chased Terriermon out of her room then slammed the door with a thud. She ran over to her closet and chose the first outfit in sight: her oldest, favorite pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and finally she threw a red hoodie over that.

"Damn it, this sucks."

She tried to bring her brush through her dark blue hair and after a few tries surrendered and threw the brush in her elm colored bookbag. Her Cd player, her wallet, and a week old breakfast bar joined the brush.

"One last thing." Raven said to herself as she slid her deck into it's special slot on the side of her bookbag and clicked her D-Arc onto her belt.

"Come on Raven." Her digimon's impatient voice rung through the closed door. "It's already 7:15, your gonna miss the 7:22 train."

"Ya think I'm aware of that?" She asked as she swung open her bedroom door, practically knocking he digimon off his feet.

"Come on this is no time to be goofing around." Raven picked the digimon up by one of his ears and flung him over her shoulder with mock roughness.

At the door she slipped on her tan leather Rainbow sandals and turned toward the kitchen as she yelled. "Bye mom, be back whenever."

As she stepped out into the morning light of Mancheser-by-the-Sea Raven looked behind her at the sun rising over the beach. Something told her today was going to be interesting.

"Come on Raven hustle." The digimon hung in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I'd like to ride on your back sometime...."

"Okay fine then take your time. It's not like you can't make a 15 minute walk in 7 minutes."

"I'm running. Okay?"

"Watch out for that.......... puddle."

"Thanks for telling me ahead of time Terriermon."

"Not a problem."

* * *

A pair of red eyes pierced the darkness.

"This girl. Is she the one?"

Two neon green eyes joined the red.

"I'm not quite sure now but it very well could be. Keep observing."

"Yes master."

"Good."

The two pairs of eyes vanished back into the darkness.


	2. Reflections of Memories Past

"I can't believe I made this train." Raven gasped as she collapsed into the first empty seat she came to as the train started moving.

Terriermon rolled off her shoulder and onto the window seat beside her. Raven smiled at him. He was really getting good at that "doll act."

"You can unfreeze now." she told trying to hold back a laugh because of the way he relaxed himself.

"Sometimes I wish that the whole world knew about digimon so that I wouldn't have to that anymore." He complained.

"Yeah but you know what would happen.." Raven started.

"People would find a way to harness the digimon's power and take over the world." The two said in unison. "Plus people would go to the Digital World like it was a vacation place." Raven added.

Raven looked out the window as the train entered a small tunnel. The entire area around the train was black and that gave passengers the ability to see themselves in the window.

Now she stared past Terriermon at her reflection for a few seconds before she noticed something was wrong. The train should have exited the tunnel by now. A bit worried she looked to her digimon.

"Terriermon?" She asked quietly. No answer. "Yo Terriermon?" She asked again but still got no answer.

Turning her attention to the rest of the train car Raven realized that something was wrong. Nobody was moving. It was as if they were frozen in time. A business man was in mid-sip of his morning coffee and the conductor had frozen while reaching out to check a ticket.

"Is anybody there?" she asked timidly hoping to hear the reply of any person, but nothing. All was quiet except for the sound of the train wheels moving forward on the tracks.

"The train." Raven exclaimed, surprised that she had not thought of that earlier. She pushed Terriermon aside and pressed her nose up against the old window of the train. The train was moving right along at the speed it always seemed to but when she looked ahead Raven couldn't see any hint of the light at the end of the tunnel.

Bringing her face farther away from the window she saw something about the window. It wasn't displaying her reflection. Instead it was showing a color picture of a boy. He looked about nine years old, maybe ten. From what little she could see of his red and white t-shirt it looked like he had been in a gun fight or something. There were two big holes on the shirt and slight smudges of dirt with blood.

His face reflected the same message as his shirt for their were a couple cuts and bruises scattered by dried blood on his front. The boy's blondish brown hair was messed up and cut in several mismatched places.

The boy's facial expression was one of complete nothingness. It displayed no emotion whatsoever. If anything it gave the impression of sadness or reserved anger.

Raven studied the ghostly body for a few seconds before recognizing it. "It's him."

"_Happy birthday!"_

_Raven smiled as she took the gift wrapped sloppily in his typical style from him. It was_ _wrapped with blue paper and a red bow on top._

"_What is it? Another pokemon card?" she asked shaking the present a bit._

"_Oh you'll see." The boy_ _drew a small circle in the sand of the beach beside them and watched as the tide rolled in erasing all traces of it ever being there._

"_A pokemon action figure?" she asked again shaking the box harder._

"_It's not pokemon. Now will you just open it up?" He said with mock frustration._

"_Okay, okay fine I'm opening it." she tore at the packaging. Inside was a box that she had looked at on ebay and many times but never actually seen one this close. _

"_A D-Arc!" without hesitation she opened up the package to reveal her D-Arc. "Thank you sooo much!" she wanted to throw caution to the wind and enclose him in a tight hug but resisted. He could never know how she truly felt._

Raven brought her hand out and touched the window. It was him. Maybe he had finally came back for her, after all these years.

"Christian...... Christian Swearign." She removed her hand from the window and felt a strange surge of electricity flow through her body.

"Beverly."

Raven looked around her. The train was out of the tunnel and several stops ahead of what it had been when she entered that time warp. Looking down she saw her digimon looking up into her eyes with genuine concern. What had happened back there? Well whatever it was she didn't want to tell Terriermon. It might make him worry about her again.

"I'm fine." She brought her gaze away from her right and looked out the window. Only a few more stops and they would be in Boston. Today was turning out to be interesting.

* * *

"Interesting, very interesting." The neon green eyes said to himself. He had just finish reading the results and they were interesting to say the least.

"So can we...?" Red eyes trailed off.

"Yes. Initiate Plan A23."

"Finally.... I mean yes sir." There was defiant relief in red eyes voice.

"There's no turning back now Veemon." Green eyes added before drifting off, leaving the digimon to his work.

"There is defiantly no turning back now." Veemon turned back to the control panel he was stationed at. "Plan A23 activated."


	3. A Day Out in Boston

Raven allowed herself to be carried by the flow of commuters and tourists into North Station's waiting room. Her mind kept racing back to what had happened on the train. Why did she see him? What did he want?

"Hello, earth to Raven." Raven looked up at her "stuffed animal." "Are you sure you're okay? I mean first there was that thing on the train and now your zoning out."

"Uhh yeah I'm fine." Change the topic Raven, you can't let him know. McDonalds that's it. "Hey Terriermon, ya hungry?"

The digimon looked into her eyes one last time before answering. "Yeah I'm hungry, aren't all digimon? Can we stop at that McDonalds? Can we? Can we?"

"How bout we take the subway to Copely and you can have you favorite treat."

"Yeah, granola yogurt!"

The two exited the station and walked down the narrow walkway to the subway.

"Last one the's a rotten egg!" Terriermon screamed as her prepared to jump off Raven's shoulder. "You know, you're the most talkative stuffed animal I've ever seen." Raven said grabbing Terriermon by one of his ears and pulling him back on her shoulder.

"Momentai, funspoiler."

"Okay fine we can just turn around and take it easy at the beach."

"No thanks."

"What, you don't want little kids pawing all over you with their grimy fingers screaming A digimon! A digimon!."

"I'll pass."

"Okay you can be quiet now, stuffed animal." She took him down from her shoulder and carried him like a little kid would as she entered the subway.

Smiling, awkwardly she placed her tokens in the turnstile and slid through.

"What, have they never seen a 13 year old carrying a stuffed animal on a public transit system before?" She asked her digimon as they walked down to the inbound platform. "I wouldn't put it past them."

* * *

"Hawkmon, were should I deploy A23?" Veemon asked looking down at the digimon.

"Tracking.... and....... I'd say 14,300, or somewhere in that block."

"Okay then. Raven Tachina, in 10 minuets I'll finally get to see what you're made of." Veemon turned back to his computer cackling under his breath.

* * *

Raven looked across her at the old subway map singing the song on her headphones softly to herself.

"Takaku takaku tobe kaze o kirisai de

Tsuyoku tsuyoku nare kagayaku mirai e

Takaku takaku tobe kumo o norikoete

Tooku tooku yuke shiranai sekai e"

The song stopped just in time for her to hear the train grind to a halt. They sat for a few seconds, moved, sat again, moved again and so on until the train reached Copley Station.

Raven picked up her stuffed animal and exited the train along with several other pissed commuters. She walked up to the surface ignoring their strange looks.

"Huh." she dropped Terriermon at the ground beside the crosswalk. "You can walk for now cause I think that if I get another odd look about my stuffed animal I'm gonna hit somebody."

"Dude momentai." The two walked through the double crosswalks leading up to the mall/hotel.

Inside it was normal, the mini waterfall with a escalator heading straight behind it. Before getting on the escalator she took an old MBTA token out of her pocket and flipped it into the waterfall's base muttering "May Chelsea and her posse die on a cold, smelly, subway train somewhere."

"What?" Her digimon looked up at her.

"Oh nothing. Come on before they eat all the granola."

* * *

"Okay so that's two granola yogurt..... for you?" The sales lady looked at Raven questioningly.

"Oh yeah, one of them's for my mom and she's sick so I had to go down and get it for her."

"Why didn't she just use room service."

"That's because she's erm omish. Yeah that's right omish. I persuaded her to come into the city with me but she won't touch the phone. Says it's pure evil."

"Okay here's your receipt. Thanks for stopping in at City Gate Café and Deli, I think."

Raven walked over to the table back in a corner, where Terriermon was sitting.

"Finally, that took long enough."

"You can thank Miss I-don't-think-thirteen-year-olds-should-be-buying-two-yogurt for that."

The two ate in silence for a few minutes enjoying their long overdue breakfast. Raven relaxed and focused only on getting the granola on her plastic fork and listening to bits of other peoples conversations.

Somebodies mom was getting married, Old Man Smitty died last week, their bagel had mold on it, the fog was rolling in fast. All normal.

"Wait a sec." Raven looked up from her food. "Did that lady just say the fog was rolling in fast?"

"Yep." Terriermon responded without even looking up.

"Do you think?" Raven started but was cut off by a sharp beeping noise coming from her belt.

"Showtime!" Terriermon hopped onto Raven's shoulder as she took her D-Arc from her belt.

"What did I tell you about using those The Incredibles quotes?" Raven asked.

"Hey they were on those Pringles. You know, once you pop you can't stop."

"We can argue about that horrid movie later. Right now a wild one awaits us." Raven exited the building and looked around for the thickest fog.

"Great the subway." Terriermon complained.

"We can only hope it's on the surface this time."

"One way to find out." Raven pulled light blue tinted sunglasses over her eyes as they entered the digital field.

Sure enough a digimon was there terrorizing innocent citizens like always. Raven held out her D-Arc.

"He's Assaultmon. An ultimate level digimon. His attacks are Justice Massacre and Surprise Attack. This looks like a worthy opponent. Let's get him Terriermon!"

"Okay then." Terriermon jumped off Raven's shoulder onto the top of the subway covering.

Assaultmon focused his attention on the small digimon.

"Justice Massacre!" He reared his guns backward and opened fire on Terriermon. Terriermon jumped off the shelter just in time, as it disappeared behind him.

"Bunny Blaster!" The attack ricocheted off the digimon's armor.

"Something tells me that I'm gonna need some help to beat this guy." Terriermon screamed to his tamer as he dodged Assaultmon's random punches into the ground.

"One combo coming up!" Raven grabbed her deck from her bookbag. "Hmm, this should work."

"Card Slash! Power Activate! Card Slash! Hyper Wing Activate!

White wings blossomed from Terriermon's body as her gently floated up into the air.

"Now finally, Card Slash! Platinum Sword Activate!"

Terriermon used his newfound strength to wield the sword above his head. "You want a piece of me?" He asked the opposing digimon as he dodged blows from the air.

"Come on, get him!" Raven watched her little digimon fight. He was so brave . If you judged him by his size you would never realize that.

"Let's see how you like this." He drove the sword through Assaultmon's gun barrels, rendering them useless.

Assaultmon let out a cry of fury. "Surprise Attack!" He leapt into Terriermon sending him flying to the ground, upgrades gone.

"Raven, I need to digivolve!" Assaultmon hovered over him preparing to launch the final attack.

"Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!"

Digivolution

Terrirermon digivolve to....

Raven watched as a green light encircled her digimon.

Gargomon!

The green light disappeared leaving Gargomon floating in midair for a few seconds with green particles all around him. He dropped to the ground and immediately started running at Assaultmon using the shock of his digivolution to his advantage.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon's gatling arm crashed into the side of Assaultmon's face with a thud. The digimon fell over sideways, paralyzed with pain.

"Now Gargomon finish him off! Card Slash! Power Activate!"

Gargomon jumped on top of Assaultmon and with a small click unloaded all of the bullets his gatling arm had.

Assaultmon glowed red for a moment before disintegrating into data. Gargomon loaded his data glowing a faint green.

With a tired sigh from Gargomon the green light engulfed him again. After a few seconds Terriermon's small body fell downward and Raven ran to catch him.

"Did I do good?" He asked Raven from her arms.

"Yes, you were perfect."

"But, ya know what?"

"What?"

"I never got to finish my breakfast."

* * *

"Not bad." Veemon watched the fight clip over and over again.

"That's only the start of what those two are capable of." Veemon turned around to see Agumon again.

"How do you intend we find out her true potential?"

"You'll see." Agumon turned and walked away again leaving Veemon to collect his thoughts.


	4. Typical Daily Life

Raven rolled over on her bed trying to keep the sun's light from penetrating her eyelids. She didn't want to get out of bed even though she was hungry. After a few more seconds of silence she determined that she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so with a sigh she pulled herself out of bed.

Terriermon was still sleeping on the light green comforter on her bed so she moved quietly to the door. As she opened the door a blast of cold air hit her. That was one of the things she liked about her room, it kept all warmth inside of it.

She shut the door quickly and made her way down the hallway of the one story house. Passing by the climate control box she turned the temperature up to 73.

The small, square kitchen was empty and smelled vaguely of last nights dinner, tuna. On the counter there was a small notepad displaying something written in her mother's typical handwriting.

_Hi Raven,_

_I'm going into town today with some friends and I'll be back late so don't wait up._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S We need more food so could you run down to the store?_

Her typical mother. Running out early in the morning and coming back way too late at night so Raven never even really saw her. Her mother could very well spend all her conscious hours at a bar somewhere in Lynn and barely make it to the station in time to catch the last train. Sometimes she wondered if her mom ever came home at all.

Raven took the two bagels she had bought last night out of their bag only to discover one was gone. Oh well, Terriermon and her would just have to share. She cut open the remaining plain bagel, buttered it, then put it in the toaster.

While the bread was toasting her mind wandered. What would her life be like today if her father hadn't died? Would she still be living the way she is now? He mind wandered back.

"_Here Raven, catch this one." Her dad playfully threw the soft ball to Raven. They were playing outside in the front yard._

_Giggling she ran after the ball, trying to catch it but it was just a little too fast for her. With a soft thud it hit the street and slowly rolled out to the middle._

"_Hold it kido." Her dad put his hands gently on her shoulder. "Remember, if something ever goes out in the street you should get an a adult to help."_

_He stepped onto the curve and looked both ways before moving onto the street. They lived in a residential area so they never really had to worry about traffic. Once in the middle of the street he bent down to pick the ball up. Just as he straightened himself out and prepared to walk back Raven let out a cry._

"_Daddy, watch out!"_

_A car turned from the road on the left of their house and came speeding down the road Raven's father was on. They had made no effort to brake, not even blow their horn. She had looked away and never actually saw the impact but she sure heard it. Later the police officers said they were going about 70 MPH when they hit him._

_What happened next was a blur. Her mother had run out to see what happened then called an ambulance. A couple neighbors came out and tried to help but he was already dead. During all of this Raven had stood there in that same spot, watching. _

_Never before had she felt so helpless. He was there dying and she couldn't do a thing. Of course in the days following she had gotten talks and gone to see people who had all told her the same thing. It wasn't her fault. But of course it was her fault, she should've been more careful, not pestered hi to play with her, caught the ball, it was all her fault._

Pop! The sound of the toast popping out of the toaster brought Raven back to reality. She knew she couldn't allow herself to dwell on things like that.

Raven took cream cheese and strawberry jelly out of the fridge. Silently she put cream cheese on one half of the bagel, jelly on the other. Now she poured two glasses of orange juice and placed that, along with a couple of napkins on a tray.

She opened the door and brought it into her room to find Terriermon sitting on the floor in front of her deck of digimon cards. She could hear on the T.V in front of him something that sounded like: "Terriermon, Digivolve!"

"Watching Tamers eh?" she asked him as she set the tray down beside him and sat down.

"Yep this is an old one. Snakes, Trains, and Digimon." He set down the cards he was holding to have a bit of the jelly bagel. The two ate in silence watching the episode until a commercial brake.

"So," Terriermon turned to Raven. "I take it your mom's not home."

"Yep." Raven tore her eyes away from a Burger Barn add. "We're out of groceries too so I need to go into town and get some. Wanna come?

"No. I'm tired. All I want to do is lay around here."

"Okay suit yourself." The show came back on and the two fell into silence once again.

* * *

Raven looked ahead of her at the small town that was already starting to attract tourists. Manchester-by- the-Sea was your average town small town on the outskirts of Boston. It remained empty through most of the fall and winter but during the spring and summer lots of people who live in Boston take the commuter rail in to go to the beach.

Typically in the spring it wasn't that crowded, but today was abnormally warm. Raven looked at the crowds heading from the train station left, up the road to the beach. A train must've just come in.

Now she crossed the train tracks that divided the town. In front of her was one of the streets. It ran straight for a few yards then started up the small incline to the main road. Behind her the same road continued back past a few big houses and onto the public beach.

She turned left and walked along side of the tracks, heading in the direction of the train station. The grocery store was about 10 yards ahead of her, its back facing the tracks.

She entered the store picking up a small basket. Starting her journey at the produce/fruit department she picked up some lettuce, grapes, and potatoes. Next bread. She got a loaf of wheat and a loaf of white. She passed the alcohol section walking to the canned goods. Raven knew that if her mother was here she would start picking bottles of cheap beer and wine off the shelves like they were at a penny candy store.

Raven made it through the rest of her shopping okay and didn't pay that much either, only $20.56, she would have money left over to by a pact or two of Digimon cards from the local shop.

She exited the store and turned left humming Slash, not really looking where she was going. With a thud she felt herself run into another person. Looking up she saw it was Chelsea Donals and her posse.

"Yo freak, watch were you're going." The girl stepped back glaring at Raven. Her gaze traveled downward to the shopping bags Raven held in her hand. "You got food so now are you gonna go buy some of those stupid Digimon card thingys?"

Raven's resisted telling Chelsea that those Digimon thingys could kill her in an instant. "At least I have the sense to wear a jacket in the beginning of spring, I mean this is Boston after all." Raven gestured to the pink long-sleeved shirt Chelsea was wearing.

"I'd rather have fashion over a little warmth, but I guess not everybody thinks like me." She grimaced at Raven's outfit. "Later, freak." Before Raven had time to respond Chelsea walked past her and into the store her group of followers close behind. "Bitch." Raven mumbled under her breath.

Raven walked back down the road carrying the small addition of two packs of Digimon cards with her as she headed back home.

She liked living in Manchester if you were talking about the beach, or shops. It was a great small town suburb. But she wasn't as fond of the town if you were talking about her social life. It wasn't here present social life, hell she didn't really have one in this town at all. It's more about her past life here.

When she had first moved from Eastern North Carolina to here she had been enrolled in the local middle school, being in 6th grade at the time. Time went by and the teachers gradually began to notice that she was basically a step above the other 6th graders. In other words she was "Advanced." They had also noticed that she had a passion for learning about Eastern Asia, Japan to be more specific. So they must've put their heads together and came up with this idea: She should make the hour and a half commute in and out of Boston every day to attend the Aozora Academy; a private school in Boston. She really hadn't had a choice for her teachers were an insistent bunch, so for the start of 7th grade she found herself enroled and making the commute.

Things had gotten better there, she had made her first real friends since moving here: Ken and Monica. To this day they were the only ones beside her who knew about Terriermon. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to them too.

"Hey Raven, how did the shopping go?" Terriermon was sitting on the front steps. "Oh it was fine." Terriermon opened the screen door for her. "I ran into Chelsea today." She placed the shopping bags down on the wooden counter. "So I take it the bitch is doing well." "Yep her and here posse are just fine."

The two finished putting away the groceries and gradually drifted to the living room. Raven sat down on the floor, Terriermon beside her.

"Oh yeah, I got some new Digimon cards at Zack's today." Raven pulled the two packs of cards out of her hoodie's pocket. "What'd ya get?"

Raven opened the packs. "Well let's see a Digmon, Renamon, Terriermon my favorite, Speed Plug in B, Gatling Arm, here's a new one Wargreymon's Shield, the rest of them are all doubles."

"Wanna duel?" Terriermon held out a deck of cards. "Wait, where'd you get thoses?" Raven asked inspecting them more closely. "It doesn't matter where I got them, it matters whether you can duel me." Terriermon made the best serious face her could muster. "Of course I can duel you it's just whether I want to."

The two were interrupted by a beeping noise coming from Raven's belt.

"Looks we got ourselves a wild one." Raven unclipped the D-Arc from her belt, looking at its small LCD screen. "Come Terriermon destiny awaits." "Why does destiny always decide to come on the weekends?" Terriermon asked as they exited the house.

* * *

"Boss, what do we do now?" Veemon turned toward Agunmon who had just entered the room.

"Have her and her rabbit-dog fight of course."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Simple. Enter Flamedramon." Agumon's green eyes lit up suddenly.

Veemon Armor Digivolve to……… Flamedramon.

"Perfect." Agumon took Veemon's place at the monitors. "In this game only I am the true winner." His evil laugh filled the empty surveillance room.


	5. Harbors and Hospitals

"Why would a digimon be here?" Terriermon looked around at the small harbor Raven's D-Arc had led them to. "It's low tide, the boats are old, it smells like month old puke."

" Hey don't be comparing this place to the subway." Raven smiled. "I think here beats it anyway.

"Is it my fault that that one time when you went to turn around and fix your CD player that old lady in front of me did ....." Terriermon trailed off, not wanting to talk about it.

There's no digital field." Raven looked around the area for any traces of fog. "You don't think my D-Arc could be broken or something? Could it?"

"I don't think so." A mysterious voice spoke up. Raven whirled around to find a Flamedramon standing directly behind her.

"Let me guess.... you wanna fight?" Raven's tone of voice could be described as less-than-enthusiastic. "How did you get here without a digital field?"

"So many questions, so little time. Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon leapt into the air and launched his attack.

"Raven get out of the way!" Terriermon jumped from Raven's shoulder into the air. "Terrier Tornado!" The spinning digimon deflected the attack.

"C'mon Terriermon, let's go!" Raven took a digimon card from her pocket and clutched her D-Arc tightly. "Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!"

Digivolution

Terriermon digivolve to.... Gargomon!

"Ya want a piece of me!" Gargomon charged toward Flamedramon. "Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon threw his weight into the attack expecting to hit Flamedramon but instead found himself face-down in the dirt.

"Looking for me?" Flamedramon was at his feet, looking down at the digimon. "You, how did you move so fast?" "Oh it was nothing. Flame Fist!" The attack hit Gargomon hard in face.

"Gargomon! Card Slash! Power Activate!" Raven slashed the card and watched as Gargomon quickly jumped up, and out of Flamedamon's way.

"Ha, Gargo Punch!" The attack hit Flamedramon squarely in the chest causing him to lose his balance.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon hit Gargomon back in the stomach causing him too, to slightly lose his balance.

"Gargo Punch!" The attack hit Flamedramon again.

"Flame Fist!" The flaming fist made contact with Gargomon.

"Gargo Punch!"

"Flame Fist!"

Gargo Punch!"

"Flame Fist!"

"Oh great." Raven leaned back against a nearby tree as she watched the two digimon's fist fight continue. She new she should be worried about Gargomon, with him out there fighting for the world and all but inside she just couldn't. Maybe it was the bond they had between Tamer and digimon that told that it would take a lot stronger opponent to defeat him, or it could just be the experience they both had gathered after a year off battling. Well whatever it was she just knew not to worry, that everything would work out.

The ringtone of the girl's cell phone: The Biggest Dreamer interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello, Raven here. Oh, Harold. Jeeze you sound worried is something wrong? What, you mean Hiroku-Sensei did what? Am I doing anything?"

Raven glanced over at the two digimon who were still punching each other.

"No I guess not. Okay got it. I'll be right there, bye."

Raven sighed thinking for a second about what to do. "Hey Gargomon. Harold from my kendo class just called me and said that Hiroku-Sensei broke his leg. I've got to get in to Boston to help him, so can you handle this by yourself?"

Gargomon looked up at Raven for a second then punched Flamedramon in the stomach again. "Just a few more minutes and this guy will be toast. Trust me for once."

"Okay bye!" Raven turned and ran toward the train station noting a slight sound of gunfire in the background. Gargomon would have this finished before she boarded the train.

* * *

"Ticket?" Raven held out her monthly pass to the conductor. With a snap the hole punched drew through it leaving a small hole. Taking her ticket back Raven turned her gaze toward the man next to her.

He had gotten on at the stop after hers and had practically fallen into her seat. Unfortunately since she was sitting on the aisle seat that involved him falling on top of her. After the difficult task of moving his 150 pound caracas from her lap the man had started to mumble odd phrases to himself such as "The Red Sox kick ass." and "Five more minutes Mary Sue, I'm almost done." She just loved it when over-zealous sports fans took trips to the beach, got drunk on some form of beer, then decided to ride a crowded commuter train home.

"That's Boston for ya, kiddies." She mumbled to herself and put on her CD player, trying to ignore the drunken Red Sox fan.

* * *

After looking behind her to make sure that the drunk wasn't following her Raven stepped into the main terminal of North Station. A slight smell of urine combined with the odor of french fries hit her instantly.

"Real appetizing, ain't it?" Raven turned around to see a brown haired girl wearing a pink sweater and jeans.

"Oh hi Monica." She smiled glad, to have somebody else to talk to. "So what brings you to this wonderfully fine smelling transit stop today?"

"Hmm.... let me think about that one. Maybe you?" Monica placed her hands on her hips in her typical I-can't believe-you-forgot-again stance.

"I don't think we were supposed to do anything today were we........ oh shit you did ask me to come shopping with you today didn't you?" Without waiting for a reply Raven continued on. "I got a bit sidetracked okay, it happens."

"Let me guess. You were fighting a digimon and kina lost track of time, right?" The two girls started walking toward the exit of the building.

"You know me all too well." They now stood at the entrance to the Green Line/Orange Line. "But anyway I can't come shopping. Harold called and said Hiroku-Sensei fell and broke his leg doing his daily 4 mile run. They bought him into N.E Medical so I'd better take the subway over there."

"Okay so I guess I'm gonna reschedule for next Sunday, kay?" Monica reached into her back pocket and emerged with a slightly worn sky blue organizer. If there was one thing about Monica you could always count on her to have that old thing.

"I'm taking the subway so you might want to find some other mode of transportation. After all, you shouldn't be forced to go into the 'Pit of bums and urine' again should you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Monica walked toward the street, looking to hail a cab. "See ya at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Raven put her hand on the stairpole and started to descend downward. Monica was something all right. To anybody who didn't know her she could be perceived as a prep but when you go to know her you'd find out she was a nice kid.

* * *

"Hello. Do you know what room a Jani Hiroku is in?" Raven asked the unusually small women sitting at the hospital's reception desk.

"Room 456. Go down the hall to the elevator, go up to the 4th floor, and it's down the hall to your right."

Raven nodded at the women and turned to walk down the hall.

She hadn't been in the hospital for more than 5 minutes now and already she had the creeps. Maybe it was the ominous equipment sitting outside the rooms just waiting to be used. Maybe it was the way the walls were always painted the ghostly light green or blue. Hell, maybe it was how she feared eating in the hospital cafeterias for fear of getting sick. But it was just probably what had happened last year that gave her her irrational fear of hospitals.

The old doors, also painted light green, slid open to reveal the old elevator she had been waiting for. Stepping inside Raven took one last look at the floor before the doors slid shut.

Elevators were another thing she kinda feared. It wasn't due to any elevator incident in her past surprisingly, just because she had the common fear of getting stuck.

With a mildly reassuring thud the elevator leveled out on the fourth floor. Now the awkward pause which Raven always spent praying the doors would open. Like all the other times, they did and the girl gladly stepped out to the fourth floor.

"Okay room 456, on my right." Raven repeated to herself just to make sure she hadn't totally forgotten. "452, 454." Raven stopped for a moment to let a nurse who was moving way to fast for a hospital hallway pass.

"Why do the damn girls always go and get themselves shot?" The nurse complained as she passes Raven.

"Girls.... shot?" Raven repeated back to herself trying to hold back the memories.

"_Okay Terriermon... ready?" raven held out her D-Arc, smiling_. _They had only been partners for two weeks now but already Terriermon had evolved to champion. Hopefully this time they could perfect the card slashing and digivolving sequences._

"_Card slash! Digivolution Activate!"_

_Digivolution_

_Terriermno digivolve to..... Gargomon!_

_Gargomon emerged from the cloud of green particles smiling. "Okay that went well, now for the next part."_

"_Okay here goes nothing." Raven held out another card._

"_Card Slash! Power Activate!_"

"_Wo, I feel weird." A-bit-too-happy smile grew on Gargomon's face. Already Raven could see it coming._

"_Gargomon. Get in control of this. We won't get any better till we can overcome this!" But it was too late._

"_Hehe, Gargo Laser!" The bulltes roared from his gatling arm now uncontrollably. Now he was spinning around hitting everything in sight. Raven knew this wasn't going to be good._

"_Wha... where am I?"_ _Raven slowly opened her eyes to reveal a hospital bed. Where was she what happened. Her hand automatically reached outward to pull herself up but the girl stopped short._

"_Ow, damn what is that pain?" She brought her hand down to the spot to find a bandage?_

"_I see you're awake." Raven turned her head to see a bald man in the typical_ _doctors outfit. "You gave us all quite a scare Raven." He entered the room closing the door behind him._

"_How did I get to this........ hospital? How did this happen?" By now raven was certain that she was in a hospital. What other building on Earth would naturally have that light green paint scheme?_

"_I guess you don't remember anything that happened to you now?" The doctor spoke with a relaxed tone, a slightly higher pitch than the average male. "By the way I'm Dr. Mochrie, gun wound specialist_."

"_Gun wound_._" Raven echoed slowly. Now what had happened began to flow back into her mind. The bullets and the cards and, and Terriermon! The girl bit back her lip to avoid shouting it out loud._

"_You got shot one time in your chest." Dr. Mochrie continued. "A police officer found you laying on the side of the road, bleeding. It must've just happened. So he called for an ambulance and took you to this North Beverly Hospital."_

"_Sir did you find a stuffed animal beside or near me by any chance?" Raven asked still worried_ _about Terriermon._

"_Oh yes. We found this beside you. The little sucker looks pretty beat up." Dr. Mochrie handed Raven Terriermon who had been sitting on the table to her right. "I'll leave you hear to rest." The doctor left shutting the door behind him._

"_T... Terriermon." raven tried to hold back the tears that were coming to her eyes. "It's all my fault... I shouldn't have. I knew what could happen."_

"_No stop." Terriermon's voice was weaker and deeper than she had ever heard before. "I could've controlled the power. I could've been okay, I just didn't try hard enough." He stood on the pillow beside Raven. "When they took you into the hospital there was a time when it seemed like you might not make it. You had lost a lot of blood by the time the police officer found you. When that happened I worried myself sick about you. I deserved to worry then Raven. You could've died. I deserved to worry then and I deserve to feel pain about this now. I'll never let anything like that happen to you again."_

"_Terrier... Terriermon." Raven cut off, now starting to cry, not sure of what emotion she was feeling._

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Harold was standing in front of looking part worried and part amused.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Raven looked at the slightly plump kid. "Oh yeah, why do you wear that shirt like everyday?" Raven pointed to his navy blue long-sleeved t-shirt that was paired with, of course, jeans.

"I don't know, I just do." The boy looked down defensively at his t-shirt. "Anyway in ca4s you're wondering Hiroku-Sensei was released from the hospital almost fifteen minutes ago. He told me to tell you just to come to class like usual on Tuesday."

"Okay." Raven turned around and started walking back to the elevator.

"Hey wait for me!" Harold started t run after Raven. "Wana get some lunch somewhere?"

"Okay." Raven smiled. "You're buying."


End file.
